To Walk Next To The Insane
by BadPoisonNightShade
Summary: Sequel to To read Anzu's Journal. Anzu's back and just as insane as ever, but now she's got a friend. See her try to complete her mission!
1. It begins again

She's back and she's got friends! Okay just to clarify this starts a week after the two guys read her journal. Or just about. In that time Anzu started to act like herself. Amneris is still of doing who knows what. Oh and Yugi and the gang know Anzu's insane. They've accepted this but you probably won't see much of them in this story.

Again with the annoying disclaimer. Okay, I only own my characters, the ones I make up. The rest belong to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh, but I think they should have given me ownership of Anzu. She would have been a much cooler character than what she was in the series and manga.

* * *

A week went by quickly for Anzu. She had finally got Yugi and the others convinced that she was slightly insane. She even started to let up on all the friendship speeches. Needless to say the boys were really happy. However she also took to hanging out with Bakura and Malik on occasion. At the odd moment she found that she was having a pleasant conversation with Marik.

Now it was Monday, October 16. She had finally talked with Isis who said she'd look into Anzu's idea and talk with Shadi for her. But this Monday would be different from all other Mondays. For one Anzu actually was excited to go to school and was happy in the morning.

"Hey Guys!" She greeted with a giant smile going up to Yugi and the others.

"Morning Anzu, what's up? Are you high or something? You're never cheery in the mornings." Honda said and it was true. After a week of dealing with the real Anzu made them open their eyes that maybe there was more to her than they had thought.

"No, one of my best friends is coming today. SHE ROCKS!" Anzu said excitedly before doing a happy dance.

"Really? Is she hot?" Otogi asked a little disappointed when Shizuka finally came out of the closet. Though she agreed to not flirt with Anzu and her friends and family. Shizuka didn't want to be sleeping six feet under if she could help it.

"You should know by now that I don't look at girls that way." Anzu said dryly with a sweat drop. "I was always wondering; why do you twirl your hair so much?" She asked out of the blue as Ryou and Malik came walking up. Malik had recently started going to their school.

"It's a habit I have when I'm nervous." Otogi said with a shrug.

"Oh." Anzu said as they began to walk the rest of the way to their class. That was until Anzu ran into another girl sending both of them to the ground.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU BITCH!" The second girl yelled instantly standing. Anzu stood just as quick.

"YOU SHOULD WATCH WERE YOUR STANDING WHORE!" Anzu yelled back at her while the boys watched curiously.

"GO FUCK A PIG FOR ALL I CARE! THE WORLD ISN'T YOURS TO RULE!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING? YOU PIG LICKING BITCHY CUNT!"

"GO TO HELL YOU LOUD MOUTH CUNT LICKING PAGAN!" The second girl said before both fell silent and glared at each other. The boys didn't know whether it would be wise to drag Anzu off or not.

That's when both girls squealed and embraced in a large bear hug.

"Oh my god! It's so nice to see you Coco." Anzu said after pulling away.

"Likewise my friend." The second girl said and the boys blinked.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Jou asked scratching his head. (A/N: I can't write accents so just think he's using his normal New York like accent)

"I have no clue what did happen." Honda said and the other four nodded.

"Oh! Guys this is Istas Miakoda, my friend from the U.S.A. Coco these are the guys I hang out with. That's Jounouchi Katsuya, we call him Jou for short, Honda Hiroto, Mutou Yugi, Bakura Ryou, Otogi Ryuuji, and Ishtar Malik." Anzu said introducing them.

Miakoda was a strange girl. She had short bright blue hair that stuck out in all different directions, dark eyes, and tan skin. She was about as tall as Anzu, maybe an inch shorter. She wore the normal school uniform the pink clashing with her skin. Also in her ears were at least ten earrings each, and she had a black choker around her neck.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Koda or Coco." Miakoda said with a smile.

"Uh, hi." Malik said still rather shocked by how the girls greeted each other.

"It's nice to meet you." Yugi said instantly going into his pleasant friendly way.

"Awe, aren't you a cutie!" Miakoda said and the next thing anyone knew she was giving Yugi a bone crushing hug.

"Okay Coco who gave you sugar?" Anzu asked after she got her friend to let go of the short boy.

"In the office they said I could have all those little mint things I wanted." Miakoda said then pulled out a mint from her pocket. It was in its own neat little package. "Want one?"

"No thank you." Anzu said with a dismissing motion of her hand. "We have to go to class."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Miakoda said and ended up following them since she was in their class. Anzu sat there happy that she had her friend with her. The next few weeks shall be very interesting.

* * *

Ryou didn't know what to think of this new girl. She was definitely out there. After the first few classes it was clear she wasn't exactly sane. He was actually comfortable with Anzu being slightly insane. He had always expected as much. After what Bakura read in her journal though he was rather impressed that she could hide so well.

He wondered slightly how well she was doing with her mission of getting the hakaris and yamis to split. He had a feeling that there was a way but he didn't know exactly how or if it would hurt. He just hoped she was nice and didn't choose a way that would be too painful.

So there he sat in study hall doing his homework. He knew she was watching him. She even confessed it in L.B.B that it was one of her past times. Glancing over to her she adverted her eyes back down to a piece of paper she was drawing on.

He wondered how he or Bakura would get around to really talking to her. Lately she was distancing herself from them. It was like she wasn't quiet sure how to take them knowing she liked them. Though he did think it was a little underhanded that they found out from reading it out of her journal.

He glanced up again but this time he saw that she had a bear. It looked like it was once white but now seemed almost black. There were stains on it and there were patches were it was missing its fur. It had a shirt that seemed to have many stitches on it and so did the bear. He couldn't tell if it had both its eyes since he could only see the back of it.

/That must be L.T/ Bakura said also looking at the bear.

/It looks loved/ Ryou said thoughtfully.

/What do you mean by that/ Bakura asked curiously.

/Stuffed animals usually are loved and used often when they're worn out/ Ryou said but blinked.

"HI!" Miakoda said appearing out of nowhere nearly giving the albino a heart attack.

"Oh, hi Koda. Don't do that." Ryou said trying to get his heart out of his throat.

"Sorry, but you weren't listening to me." She said sheepishly running a hand through her messy hair.

"What were you saying?" He asked curiously.

"I asked: Do you like Zazu?" She said sitting down next to him.

"Zazu?" He asked now slightly confused.

"Oh yea, um it's our nickname for her. Like how she calls me Coco." Miakoda said with a smile.

"Oh, well yea a bit." He answered and she seemed to become serious again.

"You do know what's she's been through right?" The crazy American girl asked.

"Yea." Ryou answered but noticed that his voice suggested that he wanted to say more.

"In that case let me tell you a story, one that wasn't in L.B.B." Miakoda said making him blink.

"How did you know about that?" He asked curiously getting a sly smile from her.

"I may be crazy but I'm not stupid." She said before turning serious again. "Now the story I'm going tell you starts when we were ten."

* * *

How's this for a first chapter? Yea I hope you like it and I know it's rather odd. First chapters are always the most tedious of chapters. The rest are pretty easy to write. Well REVIEW! Tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Stories and Ducks

Chapter two and the plot is thickening. And the insanity is becoming more apparent. And if you're wondering Quakers was Miakoda's pet duck.

I only own the things I come up with. All the rest of the stuff belongs to other people. Though I would have loved to written the script to Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"_Miakoda!" Ten-year-old Anzu said going up to her friend. "You're such a bratty witch!"_

"_Am not you blood drinking pagan!" Ten-year-old Miakoda yelled before they glared at each other. Then without warning they squealed and embraced in a giant bear hug._

"_I've really missed you Coco." Anzu said laughing a bit._

"_I know I've missed you too Zazu. How are Annie and La-La?" Miakoda asked pulling away from her friend._

"_They're great, but La-La is a little mad she couldn't come. So is Annie." Anzu said with a smile._

"_So what are we going to do?" Miakoda asked before they agreed on going for a walk._

_The walk was rather pleasant until the sky turned dark and the heavens opened up. "Just great." Anzu said as Miakoda and Anzu ran into a nearby church to get out of the rain._

"_Just what we need right?" Miakoda asked with a smile turning to Anzu who was looking at the rain._

"_Yea, I hate the rain." Anzu said making Miakoda frown. She loved dancing in the rain but knew that whenever it rained Anzu's temper got shorter. So she didn't say anything._

"_And you should." A gruff male voice said behind them. They turned quickly to find a man standing there._

"_It's you!" Anzu said venom dripping from her voice._

"_Hello Anzu, it's so nice to see you again." The man said with a dark chuckle at the ten-year-old's glare. Miakoda stood there confused but then it clicked. This man was Anzu's uncle Kai._

"_What are you doing out of jail?" Anzu asked viciously._

"_It's called parole. So how's your community service going?" Kai asked in a sneer._

"_Go to hell!" Anzu yelled her glare turning cold and deadly._

"_Uh-uh-uh." Kai scolded. "We're in the house of the lord. You shouldn't be saying things like that."_

_Miakoda's eyes widened before she tackled Anzu barely missing the bullet that would have killed her friend._

"_You alright?" Miakoda asked getting a nod from the other girl. "You bastard! How can you just try to kill your own flesh and blood when she did nothing to you?" Miakoda yelled standing up._

"_Nothing?" He repeated before laughing. "Dear girl she did everything. If it weren't for her I would have never gone to jail!" He yelled before trying to shoot them but they were ready for it and easily dodged. The next thing he knew Miakoda was right in front of his face her claw like nails positioned to attack._

"_Anzu run! He only wants to kill you!" Miakoda yelled before attacking._

"She did run too." Miakoda said once she was finished with her story. "I ended up in jail for assault but the charges were dropped once Anzu said it was out of self defense. The priest there also testified that he heard gunfire. Kai went back to jail."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryou asked curiously wondering how was him knowing was going to help anything.

"Kai died in jail two years ago. What none of us knew was he had a son." Miakoda said looking at her hands slightly angry slightly depressed slightly something else he wasn't sure.

"What are you saying?" he finally asked.

"Kai's son, Akio, well he wants revenge." Miakoda said looking at Ryou solemnly.

* * *

Anzu stretched as she made it to the doors. School was over and it had been a long day so far.

"HEY ZAZU!" Miakoda called before nearly tackling her friend. "What are you up to?"

"Oh I was going to talk to Isis. Do you want to come?" Anzu asked with a smile.

"Sure, just let's stop by my place first so I can change. There's only so long I can stand wearing pink." Miakoda said with a smile.

"Did you know the more you wear it the more becoming it is?" Anzu asked making Miakoda frown.

"Now you're starting to sound like a prep." Miakoda said seeming depressed by this. "I'll throw a fish at you if you turn into one!"

"Don't worry I won't! Besides did you meet Mrs. Genkai?" Anzu asked, as they were a safe distance from the school.

"Yea?" Miakoda was now every confused.

"I mailed her a skunk about a week back. Sir Stinks-a-lot and he did his job." Anzu said before laughing maniacally. Soon Miakoda joined her as they walked towards the American's new apartment.

"Hey Anzu, Koda." Malik said coming up to them with Ryou. Well at the moment it was Bakura since Ryou was mulling over what Miakoda had told him.

"I like tuna fish!" The two girls said before glaring at one another.

"You're right, Koda is just as insane as you are." Bakura said looking at the two girls who were locked in a glaring contest until Miakoda ran into a light post.

"Ow! HEY! Who put this thing here?" She demanded glaring up at the light post having fallen to the ground with a thud.

"I don't know probably the people that built the city I suppose." Anzu said looking at her fallen friend who trying to burn a whole through the post with her eyes.

"Damn psychiatrist why did you have to take away my super powers!" She then demanded before Malik chuckled and went over.

"Come on, you should stand." He said before she accepted his outstretched hand. Once standing she dusted off her skirt.

"Why do you people think wearing skirts should be a standard thing? Don't you know that uniforms are a form of enslavement?" Miakoda asked the three standing before her.

"Sorry we didn't make the rules." Bakura said with a smile.

"Anyway we go! Onward my friend!" Miakoda said before practically dragging off a laughing Anzu.

"Slow down!" Anzu said after she got a hold her of her laughing. "For the safety of the ducks! Halt! Desist! Go to the dentist!"

"What?" Miakoda asked stopping suddenly and letting go of Anzu who sighed in relief.

"Thought that would make you stop." Anzu said with a smile while the boys caught up.

"You are evil, and you must be destroyed." Miakoda said calmly with a glare. (A/N: I love that movie, it's a quote from Steel Magnolias)

"How is Quakers anyway?" Anzu asked and Miakoda smiled.

"He was excellent." Miakoda asked getting curious looks from the other three.

"YOU ATE QUAKERS!" Anzu said before pointing an accusing finger at Miakoda. "AND DIDN'T SAVE ME ANY!"

"Word of advice Zazu." Miakoda said putting an around Anzu's shoulders. "Don't marry a vegetarian."

"So where are you two going?" Bakura asked as they started to walk again. Occasionally Anzu and Miakoda would send each other glares but it was just a show, a game really.

"My apartment." Miakoda said with a smile. "We get to change then we are off again. She's dragging me around places."

"Well good luck." Malik said and with that they said their good byes and the girls were off again. Little did the girls know Malik and Bakura decided to spy on them.

After changing out of their school uniforms, and Miakoda stopped dancing around the room in her underwear, the two made it to the museum. "The Museum of Natural History." Miakoda said in a deep voice.

"Coco a word of advice." Anzu said putting an arm around Miakoda's shoulders. "Don't marry a movie critic."

"I'm an Indian outlaw!" Miakoda said as before they entered the building.

* * *

What awaits our female duo? What will Isis think of our crazy Native American? What will happen with Anzu? And what happens when you give Anzu chocolate? REVIEW and all shall be answered. I hope. 


	3. News and Plans

Another chappy to add to the many so far. Don't ask why I make short chapters and put them up once or sometimes twice a day. It's something I do. Plus it was the weekend I get to have a lot of time on my hands.

Kooky Rango Slurry Hipple Hopple! Or I only own my characters! The rest belong to other people!

* * *

"So sis what did you find out?" Malik asked since him and Bakura managed to get to the museum before the two girls.

"About what?" Isis asked looking at her brother and his best friend.

"We know that Anzu is coming here for something and we want to know what. Ever since it became publicly known that she's insane who knows what she might be up to?" Malik said with a shrug.

"I swore under pain of death I wouldn't tell you." Isis said quiet calmly. "She even brought along the girl that would be digging my grave if I betrayed her. Needless to say I don't want to see that one ever again."

"Really? Was her name Nami?" Bakura asked getting a surprised look from the older woman.

"How did you know?" Isis asked but before he could answer there was a loud knock on the door.

"This is the police we've got the place surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" But the two boys knew it was only Miakoda.

"COCO! Stop that!" that would be Anzu.

"But ZAZU!"

"No buts!"

"Awe but that guy has a fine one!"

"Really? You're right."

"HEY YOU GOT A NICE ASS!"

"Why Coco? Why?"

"Because I say so."

"You're evil."

"Not as evil as Mr. Howard. Now he was evil."

"Are you going to come in?" Isis asked having opened the door to see the two girls that were having a rather interesting conversation.

"Oh? Hi Isis." Anzu said with a smile before the two of them entered.

"So who is this?" Isis asked surprised to see the crazy haired girl.

"I was labeled Miakoda Istas at birth but people call me Koda or Coco, you may do the same." Miakoda answered before seeing Malik and Bakura. "Hi guys fancy meeting you here."

"Not really Isis is Malik's sister. Didn't I already tell you this?" Anzu asked curiously.

"I think you might have but my close encounter with the public light of the streets may have destroyed that brain cell." Miakoda said before looking around the small office. "Well while you're here you get to be my chair." She said to Malik before plopping down in his lap.

"Don't mind her, she's an old friend of mine from the U.S.A. Don't ask how we met it's somewhat of a long story." Anzu said motioning to her friend who had become comfortable using Malik as a chair. The blond Egyptian glared at her but made no move of moving her in case she had the same type of wrath as Anzu had. "What news do you have for me?"

"Well Shadi is actually coming in three days to explain it all to you." Isis said with a smile.

"Hey Zazu!" Miakoda said and Anzu turned to her. Who's this Shadi person again? And which were the ones with those crazy spirits? She asked.

(A/N: From now on when you see Blah that means they're speaking in Native American. Since it'd be a hassle to translate.)

The person who's lap you're sitting in, the white haired one, and the one you glomped this morning Anzu answered getting curious looks from the other three in the room.

You mean the sweetie that's really short? Miakoda asked curiously.

That's the one. Anzu said with a nod.

Oh! Thanks I was just wondering because you only said on the way here what your plan was. Miakoda said with a shrug.

I know, we'll talk more about it later. Anzu said knowing the others were getting slightly agitated as two what the two were saying.

Fine with me, I have something to discuss with you as well. Miakoda said with another shrug. "So that means Shadi will be here on Thursday?" She said switching back to English.

"Yes but I don't think he'll say anything until Friday." Isis asked still slightly curious as to what the two girls were talking about.

"Sushi!" Miakoda said with a smile.

"I agree." Anzu said with a nod.

"You two are really strange." Bakura said shaking his head. He doubted he'd ever get to understand the two girls there.

"Don't worry we'll try to be a little more sane." Anzu said with a thoughtful look.

"What's sane again?" Miakoda asked blinking.

"Something you're not." Isis said with a sigh. She thought Nami was bad this Koda was on a whole new level of insanity.

"I love you." Miakoda said unexpectedly before planting her lips on Malik's. This surprised him really, not everyday a girl would do something like this. Once she pulled away she jumped up and went to the door. "See you later Zazu! I'm going to go annoy Jinsei and Yuki."

"Have fun." Anzu said with a smile. Once the American was gone she turned to other three in the room. Malik was still sitting there completely shocked, Bakura was rolling around on the floor laughing, and Isis was standing there with a smirk and a camera. "Okay! Well I'm going as well. It was nice talking to you Isis." She said getting a good bye from Isis.

Anzu was out of the museum doors when she heard her name being called. She turned to find Bakura coming up. She had wanted to avoid this. Ever since she found out that Bakura had read her journal she was trying harder to get over her crush for the albino. She just didn't want to drag him into her battles that she knew would appear one day.

"Hey wait." He said finally catching up to her. She could tell that he was the yami. So she knew he wasn't there for a friendly chat she normally had with Ryou.

"What's up Bakura?" She asked as they began to walk.

"I just wanted to talk." He said running a hand through his hair.

"About what?" She asked sounding curious although she had a good idea what this conversation might be about.

"Well ever since that Thursday two weeks back you haven't really spoken with Ryou. I was curious as to why?" Bakura said hoping this approach would get her to talk.

"Do you really have to wonder?" Anzu asked walking a tad bit ahead of him.

"Does us knowing that you like us really bug you that much?" He asked trying to get her to look at him.

"Now you're sounding like Gollum." She said and he sighed at the movie reference.

"Can you answer the question?" He asked putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I don't know alright. There happy." She snapped and he seemed to think something over.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me?" He asked causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me?" He asked again getting slightly annoyed. Back in ancient times all you had to do was take a woman and she was yours, in modern times it had to be so complicated.

"Um, sushi." She said then shook her head. "I mean sure."

"Is sushi your way of a happy exclamation?" He asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes, it expresses happiness, excitement, or used to fill uneasy silence. Often times though it's used in an insult when greeting a friend." Anzu explained and he sighed.

"Learning your language will be very difficult." He said and she smiled.

"Well Po-Ta-Toe!" She said before laughing and walking off. "See you tomorrow after school! And it better be a good movie!"

* * *

Wow! Bakura taking Anzu to the movies! Expect a chocolate energized Anzu in the next chapter and maybe a little more Anzu/Bakura incidents. Plus will our villain make an appearance? Will Shadi bring good news? And what's up with Miakoda and kissing guys? This and more next time. REVIEW! 


	4. Just another day

This is a pointless chapter really. You may comment on it though. I think it's pointless.

Kooky Rango Hipple Hopple! Of course that means I only own my characters.

* * *

"Okey dokey! What's up?" Miakoda asked sitting on Anzu's bed cross-legged glad she could wear her jeans after school.

"Alright, as you know three guys we now know, well I already knew the, have two spirits in their bodies. I have been talking with Isis and this guy named Shadi about the possibility of making them two separate people. Yugi, one of them, has no clue of my plan while Malik and Ryou know." Anzu said but Miakoda cut her off.

"From reading L.B.B. So now I understand what's going on." Miakoda said with a smile.

"And I'm glad you do." Anzu said looking at her clothes trying to find a good outfit to wear.

"Now I have something to tell you." Miakoda said though she was starting to become slightly curious as to why Anzu was mulling over what she was going to wear.

"What's that Coco?" Anzu asked turning to her friend.

"Hate to be the barer of bad news. Personally I didn't want to do this but La-La was going to throw me into the Artic if didn't." Miakoda said with a sigh. "Well here it goes. You remember your Uncle Kai?"

"Yes but he died in jail." Anzu said now slightly confused.

"Yea well La-La, Eddy, Annie, and I found out that he had a son, Akio." Miakoda said making Anzu drop the shirt she had been holding.

"Shish Kebob!"

"Yea he wants revenge so be careful." Miakoda said with a slight grin. All that day during school and even after it until now they were playing one of their games. The first one to swear would have to do something the other wants, the games ends at sundown.

"Just great! Grr moo and a half! Oh well he can't ruin my evening." Anzu said her voice held a lot of defiance.

"Speaking of that Zazu. What are you doing?" Miakoda asked tilting her head slightly.

"Bakura is taking me to the movies." Anzu said with a smile making Miakoda to fall off the bed in shock.

"Y-You're going on a date? A DATE? God we have to document this day in the history books to come! Oh I can't wait to tell the others. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miakoda was now rolling around the floor laughing.

"Oh shut up." Anzu said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"It's just funny. Lani even didn't get a date from you when we were little! You just decided to beat the shmooglings out of him and walk away." Miakoda said through her laughing.

"Yea and I'll beat the shmooglings out of you if you don't shut up." Anzu said reducing Miakoda's laughing to giggles.

"Awe you wouldn't do that, you love me too much." Miakoda said with a smile.

"Yea well at least I don't go around kissing guys that my friends know for no reason." Anzu said refereeing to the fact that Miakoda had already kissed Malik, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Yugi, Yuki, **_AND_** Seto.

"Hey I'm trying to beat my record all right. Besides it helps the boredom." Miakoda said with a smile. "You know I don't care if people think I'm a slut or something. I'll just beat the shmooglings out of them and continue on my way. I only have to kiss two more guys anyway."

"I'd call you strange but I think we already established that fact." Anzu said shaking her head then held up a dark blue tube top. "How does this look?"

"Put on that light blue jacket over it, okay now that black skirt. Perfect!" Miakoda said helping Anzu get dressed. "Hm. Something is missing." She said then snapped her fingers. She dug through her bag and found a silver chain necklace with a black/silver heart between two silver wings. She also found a pair of silver loop earrings and a black choker. "Put these on." She said handing them to Anzu who did as she was told.

Anzu looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "You're right Coco, I do love you." Anzu said giving Miakoda a hug as both of them laughed.

"I can't wait to see what happens you know. Hey how about tomorrow we gorge on chocolate?" Miakoda asked getting a wicked grin from Anzu. Had one of the other two of their friends had been there they would have hit Miakoda over the head for suggesting such a thing. But alas they were in another country and Miakoda and Anzu were free to roam unchecked.

"SUSHI!" The two said before going down to the living room.

"So when do you think he'll show up?" Anzu asked as Miakoda went to the front door and opened it.

"MY DADDY IS A SASQUATCH!" She answered as Bakura stood there looking at her oddly.

"Huh?" He asked as Anzu tried to stop laughing. "Whatever. Are you ready to go woman?" He asked Anzu who stood up and put on a pair of ankle high black boots.

"Yes and I have a name." Anzu said as her silver wolf came walking up. "No Knives you have to stay here. Kick Coco out at seven and no late night parties. When I come home this place better not be trashed." She warned and the wolf barked before nodding signaling he understood her.

* * *

"So?" Miakoda asked Anzu the next day as they sat on the American's blow up couch. All of her furniture save a TV, card table, and two plastic shelves could be blown up. Well all the stuff Miakoda had brought from the states that is.

"It was great!" Anzu said with a smile. "We went to see that new movie from the states, um, Domino I think it was. Then we went to get something to eat. I had a blast."

"Please spare the mushy details, I don't need you to go La-La on me." Miakoda said remembering all the times she had to listen about her friend La-La's, um, boy related escapades.

"Okay." Anzu said with a smile. "So where's that chocolate?"

Miakoda stood up and brought out a giant jar that was full of chocolate. "CHEERS!"

* * *

Uh-oh! Maybe I shouldn't give them chocolate but oh well. One hell of a random chapter will come as the day for Anzu and Miakoda continues. I think its Wednesday in their world but I'm not sure and don't feel like rereading and trying to figure it out. REVIEW! 


	5. Enter the Veggie Eating Sadist

NOOO! I didn't up date yesterday! NOOO! I feel so disappointed in my self! I broke the chain! I'm going to cry now. Okay with that over yea I had a few family issues that tore me away from my computer. It really sucks to have younger siblings sometimes. Anyway I this is my update now and if I'm lucky I can get another up within the day to make up for lost momentum.

Kooky Rango Hipple Hopple! (Only own my characters)

* * *

"So you're saying that they're not here?" A girl with very short spiky purple hair and matching eyes asked as she looked at Yugi. This girl was an inch taller than Anzu, her skin was an island tan, and she looked like a punk. She had a lot of jewelry but the most obvious were her earrings, there had to be at least ten in each ear.

"NO!" Yugi finally yelled at the girl who glared at him.

"Well no need to yell, you could have just told me." She said but he had told her, he told her fifty times already. "Do you know where they are?"

"NO!" Yugi yelled but she smiled.

"Awe cheer up little man, I'm only playing. Honestly if you can put up with Coco you could handle a small mental game of mine." She said before laughing.

"Wait! Who are you?" Yugi asked now rather curious as to how this weird girl in front of him knew Miakoda and Anzu.

"EEK! LA-LA!" Someone yelled and they looked over to the door to see Miakoda and Anzu standing there. They had these funny looking smiles on their faces like they were extremely happy and high.

"Oh-no you didn't!" La-La, or Kailani Mahina, said in a slight whisper as her eyes widened.

"Yes." Miakoda said with a nod.

"God help us." Kailani muttered as she put her head in her hand.

"What did they do?" Yugi asked now very confused.

"They ate chocolate." Kailani said with a sigh before her eyes widened. "Take shelter." She said before hiding behind the counter, all you could see were cheese cubes flying everywhere. Also you could hear Anzu laughing like a maniac.

"Knock, Knock." Miakoda said next to Yugi making the boy turn to her in surprise since he didn't see her appear next to him.

"Who's there?" He asked feeling really lost.

"CHEESE CUBES!" Miakoda yelled before a machine gun appeared in her hands out of nowhere and began to shoot cheese cubes at him.

"Okay we need some order here." Kailani said to herself before pulling out a lasso from nowhere and managed to tie up Anzu.

"NNNNOOOOOOO! COCO! HELP ME!" Anzu yelled but Miakoda soon was stuck in a straight jacket.

"Now are you two going to calm down or am I going to have to make you calm down?" Kailani asked with a giant smile her hands on her hips.

"NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" They yelled before calmly nodding their heads.

"Okay you sit here and calm down." Kailani said with a smile before the three of them began to play Halo 2 since Jou had left his Xbox and game over at Yugi's.

"Hey Yugi!" Jou greeted seeing his small friend as he walked in.

"Oh! Hey Jou, Anzu's over with her friends." Yugi said motioning to the back since he was now helping his gramps with a box.

"Okay, Honda's going to be over, so is Ryou and Shizuka." Jou said going into the back and sweat dropped at the sight before him.

From shortest to tallest sat the three girls rocking back and forth playing Halo 2 while singing.

"No eating here tonight, no eating here tonight, you're on a diet." They sang before starting all over again.

"Uh, hey Anzu who's the new chick?" He asked before the three girls turned to him.

"HEY JOU!" Anzu and Miakoda greeted with large smiles.

"And I'm Kailani Mahina!" Kailani said with a large smile.

"La-La pay attention." Anzu scolded since Kailani's character was nearly killed.

"You mean SHE'S La-La?" Jou asked as Yugi came walking back with Shizuka and Honda.

"Hola! Me llama La-La." She said with a smile and wink to them. (Translation: Hello! My name is La-La.)

"Just great a Spanish speaking foreigner." Shizuka said under her breath but next thing she knew there stood Kailani staring her down.

"Got something against who I am or how I speak? Huh?" Kailani asked glaring at the younger girl with a cold glare and soon Shizuka hit the wall having tried to back away from the crazy Hawaiian. "Do you know what my family likes to do to people that insult them?" She asked as an evil smile swept across her face. Out of nowhere came a dagger that was pressed against Shizuka's face. "Do you?"

"Intervention!"

The next thing anyone knew Kailani was thrown to the floor by Anzu.

"Nah-ah-ah La-La, we agreed to put our sadistic ways behind us." Anzu said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, I'm the perfect pacifist." Kailani said with a smile standing up.

"Right, and I'm a vegetarian." Anzu said not believing Kailani in the least.

"Really? When did this come about?" Kailani asked and Anzu smirked.

"The day you became a pacifist." She answered making Kailani swear under her breath.

"I still can't believe you'll eat meat. I mean think of it; that could have been some poor kids pet. HIS PET GOD DAMNIT! YOU SLATURE POOR BETSY FOR YOUR OWN BARBARIC PLEASURES! It's so disgusting." Kailani ranted before calming down.

"Great, we have a crazy smart person, an evil friendship preacher, and now a sadistic vegetarian! What next?" Honda asked and the three girls turned to him with an evil smile.

"You haven't met Annie yet." Miakoda said with a giggle causing him to become suddenly fearful.

* * *

Oh no! A new character! A veggie eating pleasure in pain character! She really reminds me of my friend Michelle, though La-La is straight, I think. I have nothing against gay people though; actually the ones I know are really cool people. Anyway REVIEW! 


	6. Talk Quickly Then Go

In case of people who are wondering the reason I missed the update a day ago was because the family computer crashed and the only working computer was mine. My younger sister needed to do a project and didn't get off the computer until twelve at night when I decided to go to bed since I was too tired to write. I made up for it though, here's a second chapter in one day! Yay! Go me!

Only own my characters and this story.

* * *

Malik stood next to Bakura as they stood there. In the Ishtar kitchen. Wondering what in the name of Anubis was going on.

"Do we WANT to know?" Malik asked looking to his sister who was dressed in her normal clothes talking with Shadi who was wearing all pink.

"I'm afraid I ran into, Coco, I believe they call her." Shadi said looking very much pink and disheveled.

"You mean Koda did this to you? How?" Bakura asked the frowned. "On second thought don't answer that."

"Oh Koda just dragged him into the girls bathroom before we saw him. The next thing we knew he was running behind Anzu and I with a hyper Koda following." Isis said with a sigh. "Anzu said something about getting off a chocolate high or something long those lines."

"I saw them yesterday, they were running around the sidewalk on their way to the pharaoh's yelling "Happy Birthday" in peoples' faces. They also seemed to be going on about some imaginary butterflies." Bakura said remembering how he saw the two the day before.

"Anzu said she'd be over as soon as she got La-La to look after Koda. Or I think she said La-La." Isis said with a smile.

"You mean she's here? When did she get here?" Malik asked remembering the name from L.B.B.

La-La, the loco local Hawaiian, was in town and if she were anything like Miakoda there would be a problem. As he saw it anyway.

Isis was about to answer before there was a knock on the door. Isis stood up and went to the door leaving the three guys alone. "Who's La-La?" Shadi asked the two knowing they had some knowledge of Anzu's friends.

"Her name is-" Bakura began but was cut of.

"KAILANI MAHINA! STOP BEING YOUR SADISTIC SELF AND KEEP AN EYE ON COCO!"

"COME WITH ME AND YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF-"

Silence.

"You know you didn't have to hit her over head like that." Anzu said as she, Isis, and Kailani entered the room.

"And how exactly would you have me shut her up? It's entirely your fault for giving her chocolate yesterday. You know how that stuff gets to her." Kailani said with a smirk.

"You best wipe that smirk off your face or I'll tie you to a chair and make you eat a steak." Anzu threatened making Kailani look at her in fear.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

"You can't."

"Oh yes I can."

"I won't let you."

"Really?" Anzu asked with a smirk and Kailani shut up and backed away from Anzu slowly.

"What's up with her?" Malik asked motioning to Kailani.

"La-La here is a sadistic vegetarian. She loves to torture people but never make her eat meat. She thinks she'll die. Oh right you don't know her do you. In that case guys this is Kailani Mahina, or La-La. La-La they are Malik and Isis Ishtar, Bakura Ryou, and Shadi." Anzu said hardly taking a breath.

"Hi." Kailani said still looking at Anzu uncertainty written on her face.

"You have some really strange friends." Shadi said shaking his head.

"You have yet to meet Annie, she's really special." Miakoda said coming into the room rubbing her head. "Man it feels like someone hit me over the head with a bat."

"Coco," Anzu said looking to her friend who looked at her curiously, "someone hit you over the head with a bat."

"Oh! Good to know." Miakoda said with a smile and sat down.

"So what's up Shadi?" Anzu asked also sitting down.

"I've traced a spell that can separate the two souls into separate bodies back to the book that actually created the Millennium Items. However the spell is incomplete. I do know of another book, one that was the original one that the spell was from. I do not know where it is though, it does have this symbol on the cover though." He said showing Anzu a symbol of a snake like dragon biting it's tongue.

"Hey that's the Ouroboros." Miakoda and Kailani said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"How do you know?" Isis asked the two glaring ones.

"Akio." Anzu muttered glaring at the image. "Thanks Shadi! La-La, Coco, come on we have to go to Russia." Anzu said with a smile.

"Wait! What's in Russia?" Isis asked but the three had already left.

"Do you get the feeling they're not telling us something?" Malik asked as the other turned to him.

"I have a feeling their not telling us a lot of things." Bakura said with a smirk. He actually felt sort of proud that Anzu was being so secretive. It was a complete one eighty from three weeks ago.

"Maybe we should follow them?" Isis asked getting a nod from Shadi.

"It'd be best." The blanked eyed Egyptian said before they too left to try and find out where Anzu and her two friends had gone.

* * *

OOOH! They're going after the trio. I wonder what they're getting themselves into and what about Yugi and co.? Will they follow too? Why is Seto being so helpful all of a sudden? 


	7. Ready, Set, What about Knives

I update now! See I didn't miss it! It just was put up a little later than I had hoped! Well onward, they're getting ready to leave.

Kooky Slurry Hipple Hopple (I only own my characters) (Do you think they'll except this as a permanent disclaimer)(I could just say it's alien)

* * *

"Oh Seto!" Anzu said entering Kaiba's office much to the surprise of the young CEO. Fortunately he had just come back from his afternoon meeting and had time to deal with the insane ringleader of the evil trio. He had met La-La at the airport having been there to pick her up. Needless to say he was a little unsure of having her around.

"What is it now Mazaki?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I need to ask a favor." She said sitting down in the chair in front of his desk as Miakoda came in dragging Kailani away from the terrified sectary he had just hired not to long ago.

"And what exactly would bee this favor?" He asked resting his chin on his hands.

"I need three tickets to Moscow, Russia." She said with a shrug.

"Why do you need to go to Moscow?" He asked in surprise.

"We don't need to go to Moscow, we need to go to Tula, Russia. Just so happens Moscow is close to it and a much safer place to go to." Miakoda said sitting down on the right arm of the chair Anzu sat it.

"I ask again, why?" Seto asked now slightly more curious.

"We need to speak with some friends there about a nasty situation we're in. So can you get us the tickets? Please?" Kailani asked sitting on the left arm of Anzu's chair.

"What situation?" He asked letting his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Oh you know, evil dude wants revenge on Zazu since his father died in prison because of her. In the mean time we need to talk to Annie about a book. Assassins are probably on their way to kill La-La. And my family seems to have figured out where I've disappeared to and wants to kill me. The normal." Miakoda said with a shrug and smile.

"Not to mention an Egyptian dude is following us around. Someone else is constantly watching us. And my phone was being tapped not to long ago." Anzu added as she too shrugged.

"And to top it off if the Japanese government knew I was here they'd send an army of people to try and put me in jail. So it's just better if we leave the country for a teensy while." Kailani finished up also shrugging.

"Is that a fare enough reason?" Anzu asked with raised eyebrow.

"Fine, when do you want to go?" He asked with a sigh making the three whoop with joy.

"How about in two days?" Anzu asked and he nodded before she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much! You're the best Seto!" She said before the three left.

* * *

"Hey since when did you start calling the Mighty Kaibaman by his first name?" Miakoda asked while she and Kailani helped Anzu pack.

"Since a week ago." Anzu said as she tossed another warm shirt into her suitcase.

"It's going to be great to see Annie again. I haven't seen her for about a year now." Kailani said with a smile.

"I called her from my neighbors phone telling her we'll be coming. She seemed happy." Miakoda said with a smile. "And she said she'd get more oatmeal for you La-La."

"Just as long as I don't have to eat some poor kids pet I'm fine." Kailani said throwing in a pair of pants.

"What's with you and your fear of eating someone's pet? It's not like every pig or cow was once someone's pet." Anzu asked curiously still thinking she had very odd friends.

"That's the thing, you don't know. And after hear poor Porky die the way he did. Well I just can't get over it." Kailani said bearing her head into her hands and began to sniffle.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." Miakoda said patting Kailani on the back with a reassuring smile.

"Well anyway lets finish up so we're ready to leave." Anzu said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am, right away Ma'am." The two said with a salute before they got back on task. It didn't take long since they were quick to work when they felt like it.

Finally they were sitting there in Anzu's living room. "So." Miakoda said trying to get a conversation started.

"Have we figured out who's going to take care of Knives yet?" Kailani asked looking down at the wolf who looked at her curiously.

"I thought that was Coco's job." Anzu said looking at Miakoda.

"My job? I thought it was La-La's." Miakoda said looking to Kailani.

"He's you're wolf Zazu!" Kailani said before they all glared at one another for a few minutes. "Wait, why don't we ask Mighty Mouse?"

"OOOH LET'S!" Miakoda said with a large smile.

"Wait! Who's Mighty Mouse?" Anzu asked looking at her friends curiously.

* * *

And cut, paste, and REVIEW! 


	8. Knives there we're here

This is kind of short I think. Well it is near one in the morning but that's okay! I'm going to bed now. Night.

Kooky Slurry Hipple Hopple (You should know what this means, I don't own)

* * *

"Come on!" Miakoda said as they roller bladed down the sidewalk. That's when she ran into a light post. "Ugh, did someone getting the number on that license plate?" She asked making her friends sigh.

"Only you my friend, only you." Kailani said as she and Anzu helped pull Miakoda up.

"It's not my fault!" Miakoda said getting these dry looks from her friends as they stood there arms crossed. "Fine! But I only take some of the responsibility!"

"Whatever, who's Mighty Mouse?" Anzu asked again trying to talk it out of her two friends.

"You'll see in a few seconds!" Kailani said before they began to roller blade again.

"Who is Mighty Mouse? Who is Mighty Mouse? Who is…OH! HEY OTOGI!" Anzu called stopping just feet before her other friend who seemed slightly depressed. "What's up?"

"Hm? Oh hey Anzu, nothing much really." Otogi said as Anzu's two friends came up behind her. "Who's your new friend?" He asked not having met Kailani yet.

"Oh this is Kailani Mahina. La-La he's-" Anzu began but was cut off.

"Hot?" Kailani asked making Miakoda sigh in frustration.

"We don't have time for you to fancy someone. We **_NEED_** to find Mighty Mouse, and then go to Moscow. Sheesh." Miakoda said shaking her friend.

"Anyway, this is Otogi." Anzu said snapping the two out of their argument.

"Hi Otogi!" Miakoda said now seeing the guy standing there.

"Hi Koda." He said with a chuckle. "You didn't run into a light post again did you?"

"Unfortunately one ran into me, yes." Miakoda said making him laugh a bit more.

"Nice to meet you Otogi." Kailani said shaking his hand.

"Likewise Kailani, are you from Hawaii?" He asked and Miakoda rolled her eyes.

"Why yes actually, Oahu is my home." She said with a smile.

"We have to talk to Mighty Mouse." Miakoda said in irritation.

"WHO IS MIGHTY MOUSE?" Anzu yelled at Miakoda who blinked.

"You shall meet him soon!" Miakoda yelled back ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the crowd around them.

"Okay, La-La we're going on ahead then." Anzu said seeing that Otogi and Kailani had already left somewhere. "Um? La-La?"

"Leave her be you know how she is around guys she finds attracted." Miakoda said with a sigh.

"Okay, onward." Anzu commanded and the two took off. A few more minutes later Miakoda and Anzu stopped before a cute look house. They went up to the door and Miakoda knocked.

"What is it?" Ryuuzaki asked answering his door but froze seeing Anzu and her friend there.

"He's Mighty Mouse?" Anzu asked pointing to Ryuuzaki who was gaping at the two.

"Hi, we meet again." Miakoda said with a smile making the boy sigh.

"Hello Miakoda." He said wondering why Anzu was there.

"You know my friend Anzu right?" She asked motioning to the slightly confused Anzu.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked the two.

"Do you like wolves?" Anzu asked with a smile.

"Um, I guess." He said now wondering what the two were up to.

"You see Anzu and I are going to be out of the country for a bit and she needs someone to watch her pet wolf Knives. He's really nice and sleeps most of the day away. All you have to do is let him out, feed him, give him water, and take him on a walk for an hour on Saturday." Miakoda said making him sigh.

"Fine, when are you leaving?" He asked wondering when he'd get a wolf on his doorstep.

"Tomorrow, we'll bring him over in an hour." Anzu said with a smile before thanking him and taking off.

True to their word they were back an hour later with the wolf. He was a little apprehensive but decided it'd be best not to face the two girls' wrath. So with that they left Knives to be with Ryuuzaki who was hoping the wolf would be nice to his iguana Kimi.

* * *

"YEA! We're here!" Kailani cheered as they got off the plane in Moscow.

"No we still have a few hours drive to tackle. But at least we are in the right country." Anzu said with a slight yawn.

Miakoda had gone ahead to get their car, which was rather easy for the Native American. So they were on their way to their friend's house. What horrors await them there? They could only guess since even too them Anielka was rather strange.

* * *

Ooh they're in Russia! They're leaving poor Ryuuzaki with Knives! Still Shadi is following them around! They're going to face their crazy friend! REVIEW! 


	9. Mystic Friends, Shadow Enemies

I would have updated sooner but the dentist has me on Vicodin and it does stuff to the head. I feel all loopy so I was going away and coming back to this story. You know I don't really want to mess up the characters more then they're probably already messed up. Plus I have to have some clue of what I'm writing about when I write about Anielka because she has her own image to uphold and all. Well thanks for the reviews so far.

Kooky Slurry Hipple Hopple. (You know what this means by now I hope.)

* * *

"Um is Anielka Ivakina here?" Anzu asked a store clerk who looked at her in surprise. 

"Yes, she's upstairs in her apartment. May I ask who you are?" The old woman said with a smile.

"She's Anzu Mazaki, that's Kailani Mahina, and I'm Miakoda Istas we're friends of Anielka." Miakoda said making the old lady smile more.

"Then go on up, she'll be happy to see you." The old woman said smiling even more if that were possible. Anzu nodded and the three went up the steps, on the way they saw at least ten different cats.

"If I was Christian I would have considered this a bad omen." Miakoda said getting a chuckle from Kailani.

"Here kitty." Anzu said before picking up a hissing cat. However the cat instantly relaxed in her arms. "I don't know; I rather like them."

"Only you could say that, after all you have some compulsive disorder involving strays." Miakoda said with a smirk before they stopped at a door with several things carved into it. The largest carving was of a large tiger baring its teeth at a phoenix.

"Come in." A voice said from the inside before any of them had time to knock.

Anzu rolled her eyes and pushed the door open with her foot before the three strolled into a rather messy room. Stacks upon stacks of old looking books were everywhere, little trinkets, dolls, and paintings were upon old looking selves. Miakoda looked down and saw many different jigsaw puzzles under a Plexiglas covering; they had many different pictures from Mother Mary to some poor man being eaten by a dragon. The most beautiful of the puzzles though had to be the sickest; it looked like a painting of the black plague in the eyes of a Christian beholder, hell. The windows were stain-glass windows that looked like they belonged in a church. From the ceiling hung many different wind chimes and mobiles. A model train rain on a track that looped through the rooms. A single couch was in the middle were the light from the window shown the brightest and it looked old and dusty. Looking up Kailani felt like she was looking into the universe since there were different paintings of the solar systems and planets. A few potted plants were here and there in china pots. Could you have seen the walls you would have been looking at a painting of a forest on all the walls, even the door looked like it was part of an actual tree.

This was the living room of Anielka Ivakina, a dear and old friend of all three girls. She was also by far the most intriguing of the group.

"Close the door, you'll let the ghosts in." A girl said coming in from the kitchen. She had long black hair that ended at her knees and her bangs kept getting in front of her dark emerald eyes. She was as tall as Kailani with pale skin and a dazed look to her face. Her voice was dreamlike, as if her mind wasn't in reality. She wore the most unusual clothes as well, she had on a dark blue long sleeve tunic, a mini skirt made out of a bunch of different colored patches most of the materials being strong and you could see the stitches. The skirt was over a pair of neon green running shorts, a pair of black nylons with white strips. She also had on a yellow vest and a lavender corset. On her feet were a pair of brown hiking boots and on her hand were a pair of black gloves that disappeared up her sleeves. To finish off her ensemble was a red bandana around her head and a bunch of gypsy like jewelry.

Miakoda kicked the door and it slid to a close. You see Anielka didn't like using the doorknob in case a fire was on the other side of the door and her hand would burn. "Hola Annie." Kailani said with a smile.

"The winds said you'd arrive soon, it is nice to see you've made it here in one piece." Anielka said before sitting down on a stack of books. "Sit where you like but not on the couch, my father is taking a nap there."

"Um, okay." Anzu said and the three found seats on the books. She was surprised for how dusty the place looked the room had rather clean air. "We came to see-"

"If I have a book with the Ouroboros on it. Yes, Hades has told me. I do have the book you seek but I can't seem to remember where I put it." Anielka said looking at the books around her. "There are four books of such a description, one red, one blue, one yellow, and the last-"

"Green?" Miakoda asked looking at a book in her hands.

"That is correct." Anielka said with a nod looking at the book that Miakoda held as well.

"Do you have all of them?" Kailani asked tilting her head a bit.

"That is correct." Anielka said her glazed over eyes looking through the stacks. Soon the other three girls were helping their friend search for the three books. Anzu found one, the blue one, being used to hold up a porcelain doll. Kailani fond another one, the yellow one, it was helping balance a scale with jewelry on the other end. Finally Anielka found the last one, the red one, in an unused fireplace.

"So in one of these should be the spell to help Shadi." Anzu said with a sigh as she held the red and the blue books in her hands.

"Help yes, but do not let them fall into the wrong hands. I fear a dark evil is lurking in your shadow. Hate and revenge walk hand in hand when someone close dies for an unjust reason to the beholder. Be wary of those you call friends. Life without freedom is a curse and freedom without life is a punishment. Remember to guard all carefully if you wish not to face a dark gloom lurking just beyond the bend. Wishing to help I shall stay here, adventure is not my cup of tea these months long. Be careful and safe my friends." Anielka said before pushing the door close.

It wasn't until then did the three others notice that they were standing in the hallway. "Ever wonder how we became friends with her?" Kailani asked the other two who blinked.

"Ever wonder if we'll ever understand her?" Miakoda asked getting a chuckle from Anzu.

"Basically, guard the books, watch our backs, don't get caught, and sorry but I can't come." Anzu translated for the Native American who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"How can you understand her?" Miakoda asked before having to quickly follow after her two friends.

"Hath not the feeling I that this will be the last I lay eyes upon you my dear friends." Anielka's voice drifted down the hall and stopped the three, as they were about to exit the shop below.

"May the Great Spirit help me understand were this road is going. The more we walk the more twisted it becomes." Miakoda said shaking her head before the three exited.

* * *

"So they are coming back from Russia soon?" Bakura asked as he sat in the Ishtar living room. 

"Yes, with them they'll bring four books. In one is the spell that will separate you two and the pharaoh." Shadi said with a nod.

"I'm not getting the feeling that this will be easy." Malik said suddenly getting the feeling that things were going to be rather rocky from this point on.

"What I'd like to know is who Akio is. Anzu said the name before she left." Isis said with a thoughtful look.

"Miakoda told Ryou about him the first day she was here. Something about him being a cousin who wanted revenge for something Anzu did to his father." Bakura said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Isis demanded with a glare that didn't have any effect on the spirit of the ring.

"You didn't ask." Bakura said with a shrug getting a chuckle from Malik.

"Doesn't it strike you as just a tad bit odd that Miakoda would know about it even before Anzu?" Isis asked still glaring but Bakura shrugged.

"Whose to say that Anzu didn't already know? Miakoda must have heard it from her and decided to tell Ryou for some reason. By then we already knew that Anzu liked the two of us anyway." Bakura argued making Isis blink.

"Oh, bad move." Malik said inching away from his sister.

"And exactly how did you know that?" Isis asked the calm spirit.

"Why do you need to know?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's my friend Bakura, I have a right to know if you infringed on her privacy." Isis said calmly, a little too calmly if you asked them.

"I have my ways. Leave it at that, besides Anzu knows we know so there's no big deal. You don't need to know everything about her anyway." Bakura said before getting a sly look from Isis.

"So do you like her as well?" Isis asked getting a glare from Bakura.

"I don't think now is the time for you to worry about that." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Malik asked as he and Bakura instantly stood to their feet. That's when the air filled with something, medicine it smelt like. Then all went dark for the four occupants of the room.

* * *

Oh no! What is to happen to our guys? Who was in the shadows? What will Anzu and the others do when they find out? Why am I writing questions? Why don't you REVIEW now to know what is going to happen? Oh and I kind of need a tinny bit of help as to how Anzu finds out the four are missing. 


	10. Enemies and Anger

Oh no! Whatever happened to the guys? Okay so here is the next chappy, I'm sorry for not reviewing as quickly but my dentist is taking great joy in messing with my teeth. I'm in pain and my Spanish teacher has finally gave me a break in the homework department.

Well! Kooky Slurry Rango Hipple Hopple. (You know what it means by now right? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and all but I do own my characters? Right)

* * *

Slowly Bakura felt himself drifting back to the conscious world. Obviously whoever attacked them didn't feel like taking the Millennium Ring, a rather poor choice on their part. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes finding that he was in a stone like cell, something that looked like it was from the medieval area.

Looking around he noticed that Malik, Shadi, and Isis were with him and just waking up as well. "Where are we?" Malik asked trying to stand but he was still a little disoriented causing him to fall.

"Hey Keiko look! They're waking up!" A cheery voice of a teenage girl reached their ears. Looking up he saw a girl with bright orange hair and light green eyes staring in at them.

"Then keep it down Elena, they should have a head ache each, if their human that is." Another girl, no this one was a young woman about twenty one said. She had long black hair and cool brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Malik demanded glaring at them.

"Tsk, tsk, captives shouldn't demand anything from their captors." Keiko said with a smooth smirk.

"I don't see what she sees in these people. They're rather outlandish don't you think? I mean come on, three Egyptians and a British guy. Well then again she always did attract the most strangest people." Elena said looking at the small group.

"I wouldn't speak so lightly about her friends, if he or she for that matter hears of it one of them will see to it that we're skinned alive." Keiko said looking down at the teen with orange hair.

"Yea, yea, yea, he needs the four books her friends and her have. She needs the same books. Only a few know how to read them. Yadda, yadda, yadda, I'm sick of hearing it. Why don't we just go take them? Anzu and her two friends don't pose much of a threat." Elena said with a shrug.

"Obviously you don't know much about those three." A man said coming up. He had spiky black hair and was tall; he almost looked like a blockhead with dark blue eyes.

"What do you mean Nathan?" Elena asked as the three ignored the others in the cell.

"Well let's start with the weakest of the three Miakoda. She has already hospitalized twenty people on accident, never back her in a corner or get in arms length of her. Kailani is slightly stronger than that crazy genius but she has a really nasty temper. Mix that with the fact she gets off on causing people pain no matter what pain it is and you get a very deadly combination. Anzu being the leader is the strongest, probably the most deadliest as well, she killed her half-sister you know." Nathan said with a thoughtful look. "She feels no remorse for things, it's really obvious when you look her in the eyes. That or she just can hide it extremely well."

"Humph, I'm not afraid of them." Elena said crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say." Nathan said with a smile. "So these are some of her friends, what makes you think they'll come to rescue them?"

"We left them a message, one we made sure she won't forget about." Keiko said calmly before they left the group to themselves.

"I take it those our Akio's cronies." Malik said in a slight huff.

"One's to arrogant for my liking." Isis said with a glare in the direction that the three had left.

"Do you think what that guy said was true? Do you think they're really dangerous?" Shadi asked looking to the two psycho ones.

"Well we already know that Kailani likes to inflict pain on other people but the other two seem alright." Isis said with a shrug.

"I wonder what the message was that they had left." Bakura thought out loud slightly curious.

"I don't know but this is getting weirder by the minute if you ask me." Malik said with a frown.

"Well we'll just have to sit back and relax for a while. It doesn't seem that they'll try to harm us." Isis reasoned before they went silent.

* * *

"And my mom said that things weren't all that bad in prison." Miakoda said looking at Anzu's wrecked home.

"Is it me or do you have an odd saying for everything that happens you or us?" Kailani asked while Anzu looked around with a glare.

"Don't know, don't care, don't feel like answering." Miakoda said before carefully stepping over a fallen potted plant.

"Who ever did this is going to die." Anzu growled as the three moved through the room that looked like a tornado had recently passed through it.

"Safe to say nothing was taken, more of some one was looking for something." Kailani said looking at a fallen bookcase in the living room.

"If you say so, shall we clean up and take a stock count?" Miakoda asked getting a nod from Anzu. So they set to work, Miakoda going into the kitchen that seemed to have the most damage done to it, Kailani took care of the living room and a storage room down stairs, while Anzu went up the stairs to inspect the damage.

"Do you smell that?" Kailani asked finally halfway through the cleaning process.

"Smell what?" Anzu asked coming down from the upstairs that was relatively clean since most of the doors were locked.

"That smell, like shit or rotten eggs almost." Kailani asked and the sound of something being dropped came from the kitchen.

"Let's check it out." Anzu said going through the door to find Miakoda looking at something in the pantry. She seemed very upset, sickened, and extremely angry.

"How in the hell can someone do that to such a beautiful creature?" Miakoda asked turning to the other two who looked at her curiously. Tears of rage were running down the Native American's face and they could only guess whatever was in the pantry struck her hard emotionally.

"What do you mean?" Kailani asked before looking into the pantry and looking away not to only escape the smell. "Goddamn it! That's some messed up shit!"

"What?" Anzu asked before looking in and stopping in utter horror. She was frozen standing there looking at her beloved wolf Knives laying motionless in a dry pool of blood on the white floor. Near the wolf written with what looked like black ink was a simple message.

"Bring the books to Hoshi Mansion or your friends will suffer the same fate." There was no signature but they didn't have to know to guess who it was that left it.

"I'm going to kill him." Anzu said looking to her two friends. "I don't care if I go to jail I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" This was yelled just before her fist went straight through the wall next to her.

"Save your anger." Miakoda said with the most sober look she ever had since first appearing in Japan. "You're going to need it."

"Shall I call Annie?" Kailani asked the other two.

"That won't be necessary for I am already present." A voice said behind them near the door and they looked up to find their friend standing there looking fully coherent and angry.

"So I take it we're going to stop playing games?" Anzu asked getting wicked grins from her friends. That was all she needed to know that they were in fact going to go through with their plans of revenge.

_Look out Akio; you pissed off the wrong women_. Anzu thought before grinning just as wickedly.

* * *

Safe to say some fighting is in the future. I don't know if it's right to piss of Anzu but I think now we'll see her true colors as well as the other girls. What will Bakura say? How will the others react? Will things return to sunshine and butterflies soon? I don't know so REVIEW! 


	11. Put 'um up Put 'um up

I'm soo sorry for not updating in a while! I just never had the time between my insane friend going to the mental hospital, Spanish reports, homework, and visiting relatives. But here it is not to late I hope. Maybe I shall get the next chapter up soon, hopefully if my sister doesn't whine to my dad to let her use my computer since the family computer is still down.

Kooky Slurry Hipple Hopple

* * *

"Sir are you sure they'll come?" Keiko asked it had been four days since the girls had returned to Japan and no sight of them.

"Be ready, they'll be here before the week is over." A calm smooth voice came from the shadows before dismissing the worried Keiko. She had done some background research on the three, and forth, girl that they had angered. None of it had been good, and she was beginning to become very nervous.

"Don't worry Keiko. They can't beat us." Elena said with a giant smile that Keiko returned ever so faintly. Ever since she heard that Anielka was also coming she had been very uneasy.

You could say that the two had a history together. Their fathers working for the same company when they were younger and she had to often baby-sit the young Russian. That all changed when Keiko's father killed Anielka's father in a dispute over their wives. To this day Keiko didn't really know the true cause of the fight or what happened to Anielka's mother. She felt responsible for taking care of the Russian but she had left the young eight-year-old to be with friends.

_Please forgive me Annie; please don't hate me for this_. Keiko thought as she went to her room.

"I don't hate you." A smooth calm voice said coming from the shadows making Keiko jump and turn to see the outline of a teenage girl. The only thing she could really see were a pair of glowing emerald orbs. "I loath you, despise you, wish to kill you, but no, I don't hate you."

"A-Annie?" Keiko asked now very scared.

"Only my friends call me Annie." The black haired girl said coming out of the shadows. Gone where her eccentric clothes. She now wore a black turtleneck shirt, black jeans, combat boots, and a pair of gloves. Hanging off her hip was a katana with a black sheath and Keiko suspected the Russian also had a gun on her somewhere. Not to mention her hair was tied into a high ponytail another thing that was never seen on the younger girl.

"But I am your friend, remember." Keiko tried to reason as she backed up to her desk to grab her sword.

"I remember standing over my father's dead body as your father laughed." Anielka said as Keiko got her own katana and the two started a sword a sword fight.

* * *

"Ha! I can beat anyone of them with my hands tied behind my back." Elena gloated as she walked down the corridor.

"Is that so?" A cool voice inquired.

"Yea! It'd be easy! Even if I went up against that sadistic bitch! She couldn't hurt me!" Elena said with a giant smile.

"I preferred not to be referred to as a bitch by people that don't know me." The cool voice said and Elena's eyes widened before she twirled around to find the purple haired Hawaiian standing there with an amused look on her face. She wore the exact thing Anielka wore with the exception that her sleeves were long. "Hello my little pet." Kailani said with a sadistic smile.

"H-How did you get here?" Elena demanded getting over the initial shock of seeing the intruder.

"The front door was open. I just let myself in." Kailani said her smile not wavering as she advanced on Elena.

"You don't scare me." Elena snapped still a little uneasy under the intense malicious gaze, Kailani's purple eyes were almost a lavender color and shinning with deadly intentions.

"I suppose not, then again I haven't had anybody to torture for a long time. Oh don't worry, you will die but it'll be a slow death. You should've minded your gloating." Kailani said still wearing that smile that was making Elena uneasy.

* * *

"Akio!" Anzu shouted as she kicked in the door to the main room.

Standing there in the middle of the room was a handsome looking young man with wild brown hair. He had his dark blue eyes closed and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He wore the High School uniform for a Tokyo school, but it was all black.

"I knew you'd show up soon," dark blue eyes drifted open, "Anzu."

"You seem to know a lot of things." Anzu said and a smile graced her lips.

"You could say that. You also know a lot of things, like the fact that my subordinates will probably not survive facing off against you friends, your real friends. However I know that you won't survive this fight." Akio said falling into a fighting stance.

"Omniscient now, are you?" Anzu asked with a raised eyebrow before falling into her own fighting stance.

"Points for the big word, and here I thought I'd be fighting some whinny school girl. You should really be an actress, you play your role so well." Akio said with a smile.

"Points for the compliment." Anzu said before both charged and crashed their fist against one another's. The fight was soon in full swing.

* * *

"Seventy-nine." Miakoda said with a smile coming upon the hallway she was looking for. "They should really hand out little maps at the entrance like malls do. This place is huge." She said as she walked down the hall. Finally she came upon what she had been looking for.

"Koda!" Isis said excitedly seeing the Native American standing there with a smirk.

"Yup, it's me. How are you? Wait let me get you out of here first." Miakoda said and pulled out some lock-picks that had allowed her to enter the building in the first place. "Hope you've been alright here."

"Where are the others?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow and Miakoda looked at him as if considering answering his question.

"I don't think I'm at the liberty of telling you that." Miakoda said with a smile and sigh. "I mean you'd probably go after them and my objective is simple, get you out of here and to a safe place until the others return. If they return that is."

"Tell us or I'll pound your face in." Bakura growled wanting to know where Anzu was.

"I doubt that." Miakoda had this odd dry look on her face with a small smile.

"Fine but we wont leave until you tell us." Malik crossed his arms glaring at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"No you're coming with me whether you like it or not." She said in a commanding voice giving them a deadly icy death glare that was scary in it self.

"He's right." A male voice said and she turned only to see Nathan standing there. "You're not leaving."

"Damn and here I thought I could get away without having to waist my energy on some worthless cronies." Miakoda mumbled with a slight glare at Nathan. Then without so much as a warning Nathan slammed Miakoda into an electric fence making her fall to the ground motionless.

* * *

OH NO! What have I done to poor Miakoda! What am I thinking? Well obviously I'm not thinking but that's okay. REVIEW! 


	12. The living and the dead

HI! Sorry for not up dating in a while, a **_LONG_** while. I meant to get to it sooner but between studying for midterms, the holidays, a computer virus, my sister, and normal life I just hadn't gotten to it. SO here it is, I'll hopefully have time this weekend to write more.

Kooky Slurry Hipple Hopple.

* * *

The match was pretty even. Whatever Keiko could do Anielka could do just as well or better. Anielka's katana was also was much better made than Keiko's. "You're very skilled for a little white girl playing with samurai swords." Keiko said trying to by some time to catch her breath. Who knew a mystic could be in such great shape?

"You seem tired, I shall put you out of your misery." Anielka said not showing she was just about as tired as Keiko.

"Like you could." Keiko said forgetting Anielka had been trained to kill when she was younger. In fact only three years ago Anielka managed to get a normal life, well as normal as it comes when you're a gypsy and have some of the most insane friends of the world.

"Could and would." Anielka said quickly drawing a handgun and firing, just missing Keiko's heart.

"I always wondered if you had that thing supper glued to your hand." Keiko said falling to her knees before Anielka shot her again this time the bullet killed the other girl.

"Damn it, I'm too tired to help Zazu." Anielka said looking at her shaking hand. "Perhaps not Zazu, but I know for a fact that Coco needs my help." She said and took off to find her other friend.

"Boy that was fun." Kailani said with a grin as she exited the room where Elena was still bleeding to death. "Now if only she'd live long enough to learn that you don't kill insane people's best friend's wolves."

"La-la." Anielka said coming around the corner seeing the Hawaiian.

"Hey Annie, what's up?" Kailani asked looking at her very tired Russian friend.

"Go help Zazu, you're not as tired as I am. I'm going to help out Coco, I have a bad feeling something has happened to her." Anielka said making Kailani frown.

"Gotcha, make sure Zazu's other friends don't come to harm alright?" Kailani said getting a nod from Anielka. The two went their separate ways, Anielka went to the dungeons and Kailani headed for the room where she was sure Akio and Anzu were.

The run there was short so Kailani wasn't very tired. Once she entered the room she wasn't surprised to see the two cousins battling it out. She cringed seeing the various cuts and bruises forming on Anzu's skin. It was obvious the girl was receiving more injuries than she was getting. "Well look here, only one of your friends is alive?" Akio asked stopping to catch his breath.

Kailani snorted and smirked. "And two of your most prized subordinates are dead." The Hawaiian said getting a nod from Anzu as the Japanese girl backed off a little to catch her breath. After all it was a real pain to fight with a broken rib.

* * *

Anielka frowned when she noticed Nathan standing over a motionless Miakoda. "Miakoda?" She asked making Nathan turn to her. In an instant he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Ha! You can't even hold that thing straight. How do you expect to shoot me?" He said feeling great now that he had immobilized one of the threats.

"I don't have to." She said with a smirk. He barely had time to register someone moving before he found his head being slammed into the ground.

"Bastard." Miakoda hissed her nails easily digging into his skin. One last smash against the stone floor Nathan was dead and angry Miakoda standing over him.

"Calm down Coco." Anielka said getting a grin from Miakoda who acted as if she didn't just smash someone's head in.

"Thanks by the way, I probably wouldn't have woken up for a few hours if you hadn't said my name." Miakoda said before taking the keys and letting the guys and Isis out.

"Come on, we have to leave." Anielka said calmly as she stood there.

"Why should we?" Bakura asked feeling slightly unnerved looking at her now blank eyes.

"Because Anzu set a bunch of explosives up around this place. She's waiting for us to get out of here before she escapes with Kailani and they blow this place sky high." Miakoda said as she stumbled slightly still very dizzy from the effects of the electricity that she was stunned with.

"Are you alright?" Isis asked worriedly as Malik helped steady the girl that was walking around like a drunk.

Miakoda looked up and smiled before saying, "I've been through worse. After all falling off of a four story building isn't something I want to relive any time soon."

Before long the group made it outside. To the surprise of the albino and Egyptians it was snowing out. "Oi, we forgot to tell them we're in Russia didn't we?" Miakoda asked Anielka who nodded. "In that case, we're in Russia." She said to the group who gave her dry looks.

"Come on, we mustn't linger here. Time no matter how it's measured is always short." Anielka said before the group got into a waiting van and drove off to the Russian's apartment to wait for Anzu and Kailani.

"I hope they'll be okay." Miakoda said looking at the building they had been stuck in. A frown was on her normally happy face and she had a far off look in her eyes. She could feel that something wasn't right, and it was bugging the hell out of her.

_I hope you know what you're doing Zazu. I know they care for you but do you still care for yourself. Also I hope La-la has enough sense to make sure you leave with her._ Miakodathought then noticed Anielka looked at her with understanding eyes. The Native American nodded to Anielka before turning to look out of the window she was sitting at.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, do you?" Isis asked getting a laugh from Miakoda.

"Yes, we'll be home soon." Anielka said sending a look to the snickering Miakoda who was lost in a memory.

_I agree with Coco. I don't know how suicidal Zazu has gotten but hopefully La-la doesn't leave without her._ Anielkathought before all got lost in their own thoughts while the Russian drove to her apartment.

* * *

It is finished. Read and Review! Now back to my homework, ugh, homework. 


	13. Good Night and Good Bye

Here's an update! I'm slowly getting back into the groove of things. The family computer is fixed and I don't really have to worry about school at the moment, hopefully I'll get back to updating once a day. I'm probably going to add another story to this. You know create a series but first I have to have your opinions on it of course.

Kooky Slurry Rango Hipple Hopple.

* * *

"Now, I'll kill you for what you did to me." Akio said a gun pointed down at Anzu while Kailani's limp body lay just a few paces away.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Anzu snapped glaring at her enemy.

"Because of you my father is dead." He hissed glaring into her blue eyes accusingly.

"And I lost two years of my life." Anzu said glaring right back into his dark blue eyes. Then she smirked and sat up slightly even if her whole body hurt like hell. "Don't worry, we'll see each other in hell very soon."

"What do you mean?" he asked now slightly curious as to what she was planning.

"I knew coming here that I might not leave, so I'll make sure you won't leave either." Anzu said her blue eyes darting over to her motionless purple haired Hawaiian friend for a few seconds. She hoped Kailani would forgive her for this but it had to be done.

"What are you planning?" Akio asked lowering his gun slightly now very wary.

"Good night." She said lifting a detonator up from her pocket. She pressed the button before she passed out faintly hearing the explosions and his scream.

Miakoda shot up from sleeping on one of the cots. She had passed out in the van still rather tired from her encounter with the electric fence. She looked around noticing that the others were still around and she was in Anielka's home.

"Koda? Is there something wrong?" Isis asked seeing how pale the Native American became in a few seconds. Dark eyes looked at the Egyptian woman trying to focus on the image.

"Coco?" Anielka asked kneeling down next to her friend wondering what happened to the blue haired girl to make her so shaky.

Miakoda looked at her long time friend still feeling extremely far away. She stuttered something out in her Native language making the Russian frown. Anielka had never really understood Native American since there were so many different versions of it. Only Anzu could fully understand what Miakoda would say.

"What's happening?" Bakura asked walking in seeing one girl rather shaken up and the other two just as curious as him. Miakoda looked at him shaking her head slightly as if trying to deny something. Her eyes clouded over and a tear fell from her eye.

"No." She said before jumping up aware she was still in her clothes but her boots were taken off. She grabbed them and quickly put them on with a grace that only came from constantly having to do such.

"Coco what makes you flee?" Anielka asked grabbing her friend's arm. She had a suspicion that Miakoda had seen something in her dreams, something extremely disturbing. She only seen the Native American like this once before and that was when Anzu had jumped off a cliff in an attempt to kill herself.

"Anzu; now let me go." Miakoda said before yanking her arm out of her Russian friend's grasp, the Russian words smoothly leaving the Native American's mouth. Anielka stopped in shock watching the quick moving girl take off out of the door and down the stairs.

Miakoda thanked the gods she was quick on her feet. She knew she had to get back to that building quickly, Hoshi Mansion one of the only Japanese owned mansions in Russia. She ignored the protest of her stiff mussels that had yet to relax from having a good shock run through them. She just hoped her legs didn't start to spasm as she ran.

It took her a good hour of complete running to get to the building only to find it was already destroyed. "Zazu, La-la." She whispered then shook her head rushing around the rubble to find the room where the two had been. The lay out of the odd mansion was a mess but eventually she found where the room was supposed to be. It had been a ballroom so the only rubble around it came from the other rooms and the ceiling, which was mostly glass anyway.

"ZAZU! LA-LA!" Miakoda yelled as she searched the area looking for her friends. She stopped seeing Akio's dead body lying sprawled out on the floor fresh blood from his wounds dripping onto the once beautiful marble floor. She ignored the sight and looked around the body finding where her friends once laid. She crouched down and looked at a set of footprints that weren't that of her friends on the ground. "What happened to you guys?" She asked then stood up and closed her eyes.

"Coco?" Anielka asked as she finally got to the area seeing just how badly destroyed the place was. Isis, Malik, Bakura, and Shadi were with her.

"Someone took them." Miakoda said with a frown and she stood there her eyes still closed.

"What do you mean someone took them?" Malik asked looking at the blue haired girl who opened her eyes with a sigh.

"I mean they were here but someone came along and took them. I'm not sure if they were still alive or not." Miakoda said looking down at the faint prinks that settled in the dust.

"What are we going to do?" Isis asked now worried for the other two girls that she had come to like. They were almost like great friends, since they had a tendency to stop by the museum and bug her.

"Go back to Japan with Anielka." Miakoda said calmly knowing they'd just drag her down. She had to get them to leave while the trail was still fresh.

"But what about you?" Shadi asked and the Native American turned to him with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, I have something to do before I go back. Annie will show you were we hid those books you wanted." Miakoda said and giggled a happy smile on her face.

"But-" Bakura was about to protest.

"No buts; go. I'll make sure Anzu and Kailani are safe." Miakoda said before Anielka nodded understanding that Miakoda would have to go alone.

"Stay safe." The Russian said before nearly dragging the others away, she reassured them that Miakoda knew what she was doing.

Miakoda turned to the tracks with a serious face before closing her eyes and concentrating. A faint blue glow appeared around her and in a flash instead of a girl standing there, there was a black wolf. It had dark brown eyes that had a gold hue to them and in the sun its fur shimmered dark blue.

_Stupid Zazu, don't worry I'm coming for you two._ The wolf thought before taking off and following the trail. She could feel that a snowstorm was on the horizon and had to get as close to the person as possible if she wanted to really find her friends. After all there were many people who would want to have Anzu and Kailani work for them, even if they were insane by normal people's standards. _I just hope he doesn't destroy those books before I find them. Who knew most of our powers came from them anyway?_

* * *

All right! Miakoda has powers! And it seems there's more than meets the eye! Okay REVIEW! Or I might think you don't love me anymore and I'll stop completely. 


	14. Hazy Snowy Awareness

All right a new update! I know I'm not tossing these out every day but a girl has to graduate! Besides I need to raise my GPA or I won't be able to receive the diploma I so rightfully deserve. I think once a week on weekends will suffice though, perhaps one during the week if I can squeeze it in. ENJOY!

Kooky Slurry Rango Hipple Hopple.

* * *

"Shadi what exactly are the books those four girls have?" Isis asked when they thought Anielka wasn't listening. It was always hard to tell with the girl that seemed to be a living space cadet.

"They are ancient spell books, older than the millennium items themselves. They say that from a spell taken from one of them the items were created." Shadi said looking at Anielka who was looking out a window as they sat in an airplane headed for Japan. She had at least enough sense to dress normally, well after Marik and Bakura threatened her for two hours.

"How did they come into possession of them do you suppose?" Ryou asked since decided to be moody and lock himself in his spirit-room-place-thingy.

"They were given to us." Anielka said turning to Ryou ever so calmly.

"By who?" Marik asked a slight glare on his features.

"The person who owned them before us." The Russian said before slowly turning back to the window. "What a sad person she was, so full of sorrow and despair. Floating upon a river she couldn't control, wasting away in a hate she couldn't erase. She was all and yet she was none."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? She was all yet she was none? That doesn't make sense." Marik said with a frown wanting to shake the girl until she was fully in a conscious state. It was like she was walking in a haze all the time and it bothered him.

Shadi looked the girl over also frowning slightly before he had to ask, "How much do you know of the books?"

"Enough for me to know, not enough for me not to see. If you read to far into them they capture your mind forever, if you don't read them they seal your fate forever. The pull of the universe can be tipped to one side by just a grain of sand, yet it takes a grain of rice to right the wrongs and wrong the rights. Left becomes what is right, right becomes what is left, up and down switch positions. Gravity falls and falling pulls. There will be no forgiveness to those that own them, no salvation for their sins, for they become what they wish not to be, they must play a role in the world. We were not all insane, never would we have been like this hadn't things gone the way they had. Could fate be so cruel as to drive lost souls down destructive paths?" Anielka said still not looking at them just looking out at the window. She shook her head to clear some of the haze. "The four books represent the four directions and four elements. Red is fire the northern most power for the sun is at its most powerful when from above. Green is earth from the east where the new days begin and life is at its youngest. Blue, the southern most elements, is water for it is fire's opposite and coldest of all the elements. Finally yellow belongs to the wind and the west where souls use it to drift into the next life; upon the wind they float back to the east to be reborn. Such is the balance but once altered chaos is the only outcome."

"So if we use the books to separate the yamis from the hakaris will the balance be altered?" Isis asked slowly beginning to better understand how to follow Anielka's drifting thoughts.

"No, it will be restored. The reason for the books needing to be used to separate them was because what combined them once destroyed the balance of things, tilting power to one." Anielka said before going back into the sea of haze she was often in.

"You're a very unsettling person, you know that right?" Marik asked with a frown before deciding to drift off to sleep, the plane ride would be a long one anyway.

* * *

A black wolf followed the faint prints further into the woods. For each two feet it ran it gained another on its' prey. She could now smell familiar scents from around the surrounding area. The trees, rivers, earth, even the snow had its own unique aroma. However, the one she followed was much stronger, a musky smell that could only be related to humans. For a few hours now it ran fatigue always nipping at the edges of its' mind as if it were trying to seduce the poor animal into the darkness.

Shaking its' head the wolf pushed forward. She was on a mission herself. She knew she had only a limited amount of time before she could no longer track her prey the way she was. Time was always against her, always one step ahead of her. All her life she was trying to grasp those wasted minutes of time she seemed to loose. Mornings especially were her downfall. Even now time seemed to slip through her fingers, or in this case claws.

_I have to win against time this time. Just this one time when my friends need me most, I need to win. I can't let such an elusive thing take hold, not this time._ She thought as she ran harder. She could feel the air slowly becoming chiller, the air moister. There was something in the air as well, something she could sense but it too wouldn't let her be. It wasn't fear nor was it comfort. A cold emotion was lingering after her quarry and she wanted to know why. She knew it wasn't either of her friends; they weren't that cold.

The more she ran the more it became apparent that she'd soon pass out. She ignored this however knowing if she did pass out she wouldn't turn back into a human unless the South Ouroboros was destroyed, her book. If she lost her connection to it then she'd surely lose the abilities it gave her.

_Please Anielka, hear me just this once, understand me just this once. Don't let them use my book until I finish my task. I beg you don't let them use that part of the spell until I find Anzu and Kailani._ Miakoda pleaded in her mind as she ran even further into the woods. She never felt this uneasy in a very long time, since the first time she was told to take care of the freakin' book that seemed to consume her life. Such suffering she had from it but also what great adventures she had. Even Anzu had a great adventure, even if the fire within her was nearly extinguished more than once in her lifetime.

_That's right! I'm coming you two, just be alive when I get there. I don't feel like loosing you then having to tell Ryou and Bakura you're dead you self-centered pagan whore._ With that the wolf pressed on even harder all that more determined to save her friends.

* * *

"Ugh. I feel like a building collapsed on me." Kailani groaned as she turned over and nearly fell out of the bed. "Shit-fuckers what in the name of hell happened?"

"Ms. Mahina please, you are in no condition to move around like that yet." A female voice said and Kailani looked up seeing a woman with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name? Where in the name of poof-y strudels are Anzu, Miakoda, and Anielka?" Kailani said looking the woman who was dressed in a white lab coat, blue shirt, kaki pants, and dress shoes.

"Oh goodie, hello darling! You're awake I see." Another woman who looked suspiciously like Anzu's diseased sister said.

"Fuck! Amneris? Shit! I haven't seen you since I was in grade school. Damn this is fucking messed up! Why are you here?" Kailani said backing away from the woman as fast as she could.

"Honestly darling, how can you swear so much? If my little Anzu-poo ever swore as much as you I'd wash her mouth out with soap. She's a really cutie-pie! Have you seen her dance?" Amneris asked going off into her little fantasy world as she started to babble.

Kailani sweat-dropped as she looked at the insane woman she knew as Anzu's stepmother. "Is she always like this?" She asked the woman that sat on a chair next to her. The woman was just relaxing her arms and legs crossed a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"If she didn't own so much money I would have strangled her by now." The woman said a thin black eyebrow twitching making Kailani smirk.

"Want me to do it for you?" Kailani said as she sat up but her poor body protested to the movements. "Damn, what the hell happened? I wasn't lying when I said it felt like a building collapsed on me."

"Well a building collapsed on you, what do you expect? I'd give you something for the pain if it weren't for the mere fact that I don't know what you are allergic to. In the condition you are currently in, an allergic reaction to anything could put you in shock, ending in a coma that is highly unlikely you'll recover from." The woman said with a shrug looking the Hawaiian over slightly amused. _Honestly Anzu sure has some strange friends._ She thought noting how irritated Kailani seemed about being injured.

"I'm not allergic to anything, well that I know of. Trust me I've been through the hospital long enough to know I can pretty much have whatever you give me. Although sometimes the affects differ." Kailani said then looked the woman over. "I never got your name did I?"

The woman chuckled, amusement clear in her eyes. "Dr. Mazaki Kagami at your service."

"Dr. Mazaki? HEY! You're Anzu's aunt aren't you? The black market doctor." Kailani exclaimed after slowly pronouncing the doctors name.

"That is correct." Kagami said her amused smile not leaving her face. "I'm must say you don't strike me as a boy crazy sadistic vegetarian, as Anzu oh so nicely puts it."

"Then you don't know me very well do you?" Kailani asked a smirk on her face. "So where the hell am I and what happened to the others?"

"Currently you're in my Siberia Facility, Anzu is in the other room still recovering from her injures, she hasn't woken up yet. I'm not sure what happened to your other two friends, they weren't in the rubble that Amneris and I pulled you from that was for sure." Kagami said thoughtfully and before she could say another word Kailani was out of bed and down the hall.

The purple haired Hawaiian quickly found Anzu's room. She looked in her purple eyes widened at the sight of her friend that was hooked up to a few machines monitoring her vital signs. Slowly Kailani walked in and sat down on the white-sheeted bed. "Dear Zazu whatever happened to you? How did things go so wrong that you blew the mansion up while we were still in it?" Kailani whispered before taking Anzu's hand in hers and passing out next to her friend as sudden fatigue dragged her into darkness.

Kagami appeared at the doorway and couldn't help but smile. She was glad to see Anzu had such devoted friends around her. After all quite a few times she had to stitch the poor girl together after something stupid the brunette did. She also had to put up with the fact that Anzu wasn't sound of mind and often seemed suicidal, something that didn't surprise the dark haired woman one bit.

"Do you think they'll be alright darling?" Amneris asked appearing at Kagami's side.

"They'll be fine, they just need rest, lots of rest." Kagami said before dragging the hyper woman off; leaving the two girls as they were. There wasn't any point in moving Kailani who would end up by her friend's side within a few seconds anyway. However they didn't notice the faint green glow around the two girls that seemed to come from Kailani. Nor did they realize that when the two girls woke it would be likely that they'd leave before another minute passed. After all, they were busy people and they had a wolf to meet.

* * *

And cut! This shall be good for a while. SO REVIEW! Next chapter will probably have Anzu and Kailani meeting up with Miakoda! Anielka having to put up with Bakura and Marik! God help those two, no one should be aloud to annoy the daughter of Gypsies! 


	15. Not quite rescued

HEY! SO sorry I haven't updated in two months and three days! I had some last minute projects to tie up for school and stuff. It really bugs me. That and for a few weeks I lost inspiration but fear not! I am back and I have an idea where I want to take this story! So read and enjoy!

Kooky Rango Slurry Hipple Hopple

* * *

It was cold. Well of course it was cold. _And I was just hoping it would be slightly nippy out. But no! There has to be a blizzard! Evil, evil, evil mother earth!_

A black wolf shook her head as she woke up from the small nap she had taken. She was rested enough to take off again. She wished there was some way to just freeze time; it would be a very helpful skill on her part.

_WAIT! Duh. Miakoda you idiot! Why do all this running when you could take the easy way?_ She asked her self turning back into her human form and stretching her limbs. She created a hand sign and concentrated on her two friends.

"From the icy tundra of the Antarctic, I summon mirrors, mirrors to guide me, to help me, to transport me to my destination. From the powers of my icy soul I call forth the Ouroboros that is bound to me, that is my sister, brother, father, mother." She began to mummer with her eyes closed and slowly slipped into an ancient tongue before her eyes snapped open. They glowed icy blue and stared in the direction in which she wished to travel. Just then a mirror made of ice appeared before her and she sighed.

"Hopefully this works." She said to herself. This wasn't particularly her best skill. No she was more of an offensive fighter who used her power to bind her opponents, not flee from them, hence the reason she had to use a spell.

She sweat-dropped remembering the last time she tried to use this spell. She had ended up in the Atlantic Ocean when she wanted to go to Hawaii. In that instance she had been glad she could walk on water, less she would have been in ice-cold water with sharks nipping at her feet. She had actually been able to see an iceberg nearby.

"Don't think of those things!" She reprimanded her self with a shake of her head. "Anielka said the more you are uncertain of these powers the more you will mess up. Don't let the power control you, you control the power." Miakoda said firmly then a cold smirk appeared on her face.

"Why didn't I think of this in the first place?" She asked her self before touching the icy glass. It wasn't could actually, but it wasn't exactly hot either. It was almost like slightly lukewarm in temperature, it also felt like one of those weird nail-bed things that she liked to play with in the toy stores, the ones that you could make look like your hand or something. But most of all it just felt right.

Slowly she pushed through the now soft material that also felt unbelievably solid. She couldn't help but think it was one of the strangest things she ever felt but at the same time it was different from all the other times she tried. She had a feeling that this time she would actually get this spell right, if not she was probably walking straight into hell. She wouldn't be surprised, she visited that place once or twice already. She had decided she didn't want a summer home there at all.

* * *

"La-La?" Anzu asked groggily as she sat up.

"Morning sunshine!" Kailani greeted sitting in a chair next to Anzu's bed.

"What are you doing?" Anzu asked taking off the hospital equipment she was hooked up to.

"Reading the discarded literature." Kailani said showing Anzu the playgirl she had been looking at. Anzu had enough grace to blush slightly but it was more of the fact that her mind instantly decided to throw two certain albino boys into the mix while involving the dirty magazine.

"Where are we?" Anzu asked shaking her head to clear her mind of those images. She decided now wasn't the time to participate in such girlish fantasies. _Then again, WAIT! No! Stop thinking like that! Even if you wished that Ryou was your nurse and Bakura was your doctor it wouldn't be healthy! For all parties concerned!_

"Mazaki Kagami's Siberian base, you're stepmother is here as well." Kailani said bringing Anzu back to the present and caused the girl to pale.

"We have to go." Anzu said getting out of bed noticing that she was perfectly healed.

"Huh? Why?" Kailani asked looking up from a very delectable guy she had seen. _Doesn't hold a candlestick to Seto though. Hmm, candlesticks and Seto._ The Hawaiian thought before giving Anzu her full attention. She decided she could wait on her fantasies of Kaiba for now. Besides she wasn't finished with Otogi.

"Kagami isn't a normal doctor. She's a sick cold hearted scientist that loves to experiment, if you know what I mean." Anzu said quickly finding some warm clothes in a dresser.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Kailani said but now fully alert and ready for action. She had learned the hard way you listen to Anzu when Anzu was anxious about something concerning her family. Last time this happened the poor purple haired girl found herself buried alive thanks to the grave obsessed cousin simply known as Nami.

"She has this thing about making humans into super humans. Last time she tried to make one of my cousins into a cyborg, the only problem was my cousin ended up dying. She's not very successful and views life as something to toy with. Besides she's a blood drinking vampire, don't let me get started on the pros and cons of my stepmother." Anzu said dragging her friend out of the facility as she went.

"She seemed nice." Kailani said with a shrug as she put the dirty magazines into her coat for safekeeping. Anzu just rolled her eyes at the action; the brunette could really care less for the opposite sex, unless it pertained to the two guys that somehow found a way into her heart.

"You have little experience dealing with snakes then." Anzu said opening a door with EXIT over it. She groaned as she looked at the snowy terrain before her. "I hate the cold."

"So do I." Kailani said in agreement with a frown.

"Well I rather enjoy it." Miakoda announced arrogantly as she appeared next to her two friends.

Anzu and Kailani jumped looking at their blue haired friend in surprise. "Coco?"

"Yea?" Miakoda asked turning to her friends with a raised eyebrow. "Who were you expecting? Santa Clause? Though he does have a nice place going on in the north but we ain't that far north now are we?"

"COCO!" The two yelled before tackling Miakoda with a hug.

"Hey! Off, watch it!" Miakoda said trying to get away. She wasn't a very touchy feely person after all.

"Sorry." Anzu said helping her Native American friend up.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Kailani asked and Miakoda smiled.

"I thought we'd take the bus." Miakoda said making the two other girls glare at her.

"Not funny." Anzu said with a frown.

"Okay, okay, I got some dogsleds ready for departure. The closest town is about ten miles from here; from there we can take a boat to a fishing village that has a bus that goes to an airstrip. I arranged for a plane to be there to pick us up." Miakoda said with a nervous smile.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." A cool voice said behind them and they froze.

_That aura! That's the same aura I felt on the way here!_ Miakoda said suppressing a shudder. Slowly the three turned to find Kagami and Amneris standing there.

"Hello Anzu sweetie! I hope you and your darling friends aren't planning on leaving us are you?" Amneris asked with a smile that made the three want to hurl.

_Such fake sweetness should be outlawed._ Kailani thought with a frown before she began to glare.

"After all, you just got here." Kagami said a bloodthirsty smirk appearing on her face.

"Why does it always have to be us? Why can't we just leave somewhere peacefully? Once is all I ask." Miakoda complained through clenched teeth. The other two made noises of agreement as they tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Look, we're rather busy people. Maybe next time we can stay longer for tea or something." Anzu said trying her luck.

"Why don't we go have some tea now darling?" Amneris asked then a group of mutant humans appeared and surrounded the three girls.

"How annoying." Kailani said with a sigh.

"Is it me or we always stuck in this vicious cycle?" Miakoda asked as the three ended up back to back in a way of protection.

"Fate likes to laugh her ass off at us that's all." Anzu answered falling into a fighting stance. "But look sharp, we don't know exactly what these bastards can do."

"Roger." The two said with nods, both were ready and waiting for the fight that would ensue.

* * *

"WOUD YOU SHUT UP?" Anielka yelled finally loosing her temper with the feuding duo near her. She narrowed her green eyes at Marik and Bakura who where surprised to see the sharpness in them.

"We didn't say anything." Bakura said in a small voice. He had been arguing with Ryou about something when Anielka cut through his thoughts, the same could be said for Malik and Marik.

"You four argue like two married couples! Knock it off before I knock you out." Anielka hissed making all of her companions, physically present or otherwise, stare at her in surprise.

"You can hear thoughts?" Shadi asked seeing that Anielka was currently fully aware of her surroundings. This was the first time he ever saw her totally out of her haze and seeming to be a normal girl.

"I hear and see everything." Anielka said with a frown. "Shutting out the world is the hardest thing to do, especially when the world is constantly alive. No one completely rests, they have dreams, they have thoughts, and they are alive!" She said clenching her head as her mind was hit with the full force of the world around her.

"Are you alright?" Isis asked going over to the Russian who fell to her knees.

"I just want it to stop." Anielka said trying to stay in the conscious world, not her world but the actual world. She was grasping on the all her control because she had to explain them these things. Explain to them why she couldn't let them use the four books just yet. She had to sound normal, she had to gather her thoughts and present them fully, without the haze.

"What to stop?" Isis asked seeing that the green-eyed girl was trying her best to get her mind under control.

"Everything." Anielka said before something came over the others. She knew they were safe for now, having ended up going to Isis' place once they got to Japan. "Forgive me." She said before her eyes glowed an eerie light green color and the others found that they were incredibly sleepy. The feeling didn't last long because the others passed out.

_Anzu, Miakoda, Kailani, get here soon._ She thought before sitting in an empty chair and receded to her mind.

* * *

What exactly did Anielka do to Anzu's friends? What is going to happen to the three still in Russia? Why is Anielka struggling with the world? What will come to light when the group finds out what really happens to a person that holds one of the four Ouroboros books? Read and Review! 

P.S. give me something to work with please! I'm battling writer's block and I'm sure quite a few of you know how annoying that is.

Sincerely,

BadPoisonNightShade


End file.
